1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to a power supply, and more particularly, to a parallel power supply which does not need to be inserted into a system or a fixture for power detection, and a related power detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parallel power supply (e.g. a redundant power supply) conventionally needs to be inserted into a load device (e.g. a system or a fixture) in order to determine whether the parallel power supply operates normally. For example, a test engineer may use a fixture to detect a parallel power supply assembled on a production line for yield management. In a server room, a system engineer needs to insert the parallel power supply into a system to promptly determine whether the parallel power supply operates normally. If the parallel power supply has a serious electrical problem, the insertion, however, may increase the risk of damaging data on the client side or damaging the system. Additionally, when it is detected that the parallel power supply does not operate normally, associated adjustment (e.g. re-insertion into the fixture) may be required. If the parallel power supply is inserted into and pulled out of the system frequently, the system may be damaged. Moreover, as pins of the parallel power supply may be different, different types of test fixtures are required. The test engineer may have no suitable fixtures.